


Meeting their Ends

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Series: Finding Team Lads [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mavin, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, Ray, and Michael meet their unfortunate ends by some of the lands most terrifying mobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what kind of disclaimer to put on this. I do not make money from this. Will that work? Enjoy!

Gavin Free woke up, yawning, and his blue eyes looked out of the window of his house. Outside, zombies and skeletons were burning out in the harsh desert biome they had spawned in. The desert stretched far out to the distance. Gavin could see a dark outline of where the forest he had only been to a few times to get wood to repair their houses from creeper explosions.  
Speaking of creepers, one was wandering around out in the desert, looking rather lonely out in the empty desert. He stood up from the bed and walked closer to the window, gazing out at the creature. Creepers seemed to be the most feared mobs in the land. They were destructive masses made of gunpowder and fire and energy. Gavin was absolutely fascinated by the creatures.  
 _Knock. Knock. ___  
Gavin turned to the door and walked over to open it, seeing his friend Dan standing there in his camouflage colored gear, a grey pair of specs over his brown eyes. Dan gave Gavin a smile as he ran his hand through his curly brown hair.  
“What’s up, B?” he asked, holding up a camera. “Ready to explode some more creepers? For science?”  
“Hell yes!” replied Gavin, motioning for Dan to come in. “I got to get my bloody gear on first though. Woke up a tad late.”  
“Hurry up. I want to get that one in the desert before it wanders off.”  
Gavin quickly changed into his gear which was bright green and patterned like a creeper, with a hood to pull over his messy blonde hair. He pulled a pair of green of specs over his blue eyes and grabbed the bow and quiver by the door. He slung the quiver across his back and tucked the bow into it. Saluting Dan, Gavin grinned and spoke.  
“Alright, let’s do this!

Later, Dan and Gavin were sitting in the desert, covered in soot and burns, but laughing anyways. They were watching the last creeper explosion, slowing it down to watch the creature slowly tear itself apart to attempt to kill them. Gavin squealed happily as he watched it.  
“That’s fucking top!” he said, jumping up and down happily.  
A drop of rain suddenly landed on his cheek and the man looked up at the unusually grey sky of the desert. He looked over at Dan with wide eyes to see a grim look on his friends face. The two of them jump as lightning cut across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder.  
“Shit!” Gavin said as the sky suddenly opened and rain poured down. “We got to get back to the bloody village!”  
Dan hastily stuffed the camera in a waterproof pouch and the two men took off running. They had somehow ended up far from the village so it was taking them a bit longer to get back. Another bolt of lightning hit nearby and Dan and Gavin froze as they hear a pained hiss of a creeper. They turned to see a charged creeper standing up on one of the dunes, glowing brightly due to the blue electricity swirling around its green body. Then it spotted them and headed toward them.  
“RUN!” Gavin yelled and they took off again.  
 _Twang! ___  
Gavin cried out and fell as an arrow was shot through his leg, causing him to fall. Dan went to help him but Gavin glared.  
“Go! Get out of here!” he said, eyeing the charged creeper as it got closer.  
“But-“ started Dan.  
“No! Go Dan!”  
With one last helpless look at Gavin, Dan ran stumbling and falling as a huge explosion rocked the ground, causing him to fall. An arrow hit the ground next to Dan and the man glared at the skeleton that had shot it. Pulling out a sword, Dan sliced at the skeleton a few times, watching it crumble into nothing but a pile of bones.  
Dan stood up walking over to the crater where the creeper had exploded. Where Gavin had been. A flash of green caught Dan’s eye and the man climbed down to the bottom of the crater. He picked up a green set of specs with cracks running through them, feeling his heart jolt.  
“Gavin…” he murmered. “I’m… I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have… I…”  
With one last glance around the crater, Dan climbed out and headed back to the village, holding the specs close to his chest.


	2. Michael's Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still make no monies from this. :(

Michael slowly crept through the dark swamp, brown eyes alert for danger as they peered from under the bear skin hood, complete with ears, that covered his head. A few of his reddish brown curls poked out from under his hood. Gripped tightly in his hand was a diamond sword that he had affectionately named Mogar. Walking beside him was a wolf whose collar read Baby Dragon. Michael was out hunting for zombies, not heeding Gus and Joel’s warnings that it was a bad idea because the swamp’s witch had been active. Michael had just scoffed and went out anyways. The two of them were just scared wusses.  
Baby Dragon’s ears suddenly went flat against his head and he growled, hackles raised. Michael looked toward where she was growling and felt his blood run cold. It was the witch. Michael took a step back as the ugly woman laughed and pulled out a potion, throwing it at him.  
Michael easily dodged the potion and ran, pulling his specs down over his eyes. He cursed to see a few of the hearts on his health bar had gone down. That meant the potion had actually hit him. Luckily, it was just a bit. Michael kept running though. Who knew what else that crazy witch was capable of? So Michael ran.  
 _Moan… ___  
“Shit!”  
Michael skidded to a stop as a he caught sight of a trio of zombies headed straight for him. He pulled out Mogar and easily cut the zombies down, panting with exertion  
 _Twang._  
Thud. __  
An arrow hit the ground next to his foot and Michael turned and saw a spider jockey headed towards him. Cursing his luck, Michael turned and sprinted away, Baby Dragon on his heels as another arrow flew toward him. It grazed his shoulder and another half of a heart disappeared from the meter on his specs.  
Michael suddenly ran across a path of sand, only to have it fall from underneath him and he fell, Baby Dragon hitting the ground next to him. He gave a pained yelp and didn’t get up. Michael got up, worried, and checked on the wolf. A surge of grief and anger went through his body as he realized his friend was gone. He looked up at the hole he fell through and growled in irritation.  
“Fuck me…” he muttered, getting up.  
The hole he had fallen from was far up. He would never be able to climb up there. His health meter was reading four out of ten hearts. He was too hungry for it to come back on its own. With a tired sigh, Michael straightened up, giving his wolf one last, regretful look, and headed deeper into the mine.

Michael gave a shout of frustration, kicking the wall. He was lost in these mines and he was hungry. He was down to two hearts now because of his hunger and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. He really needed to find a way out of the cave. He needed to get home. He regretted, at this point, that he hadn’t listened to Joel and Gus. Why did he have to be so damn hard headed?  
Michael leaned against the wall of the cavern, sliding down to the ground with a tired groan as another half-heart went down from his hunger. He was going to die down in these caves. As Michael thought about it, he winced in displeasure as he realized he would have to go through a respawning. That process was almost as unpleasant as actually dying. It almost made the rare gift of respawn not worth it.  
Hiss.  
Michael’s head jerked to the side to see a green colored, cave spider slowly crawling towards him. Michael tried to stand to get away from it, but it jumped, sinking it’s fangs into his arm. Crying out in pain, Michael swung Mogar, slicing the creature in half. It died with one last hiss. Michael collapsed with a cry as pain washed over his body, Mogar clattering to the floor. The remaining hearts on his specs turned a sickly green, telling him he was poisoned.  
“F-fuck…” he muttered as the last heart disappeared from his specs.  
Michael’s vision went red and he knew no more... 


	3. Ray's Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own this stuff.

Ray walked through the stronghold, carefully putting up torches to light his way. He had been in the place for a while now and had cut his way through the place, killing cave spiders, zombies, archers and jumping out of the way of creeper explosions. All he wanted to do was get to the End. He only wanted to sneak a peek at the Ender Dragon. Then, he’d leave. Jump into the void and go through the respawn process.   
Ray stopped as his food meter on his red specs went down. He was missing three food bars now. He couldn’t have that. He didn’t want to starve before he got to see the creature he had strived so long to see. Stopping, Ray leaned against the wall and took out a steak, eating it carefully as his brown eyes swept the stronghold. He finished up, the food meter filling up again. He brushed the stray crumbs off of his black survival gear and straightened the rose tucked away in his breast pocket.  
Straightening out, Ray continued on his quest until he arrived at a dead end. He frowned and put his hand on the wall and felt warmth. There was lava on the other side of the wall. That would not be good if he broke through it only to have it pour out onto him. He pulled out and iron pickaxe and mined a trench in the ground before turning his attention back to the stronghold’s wall. Standing to the side, Ray mined until he broke through to the other side. Thankfully, no lava came out despite his precautions. Ray peeked through the whole and his eyes widened.  
There it was. The End Portal. It was suspended in midair, held up by nothing, over a pool of lava. Ray had found it at last. He quickly mined away the rest of the wall so that he could get through and carefully stepped into the room. The pool of lava was only under the End Portal so that left the rest of the rather large room for Ray to work with. He carefully built steps up to the End Portal so that he could stand on the portal.   
From his belt, Ray pulled off a pouch that he opened to reveal that it was full of Ender Eyes. They were the keys to opening the portal and going through it. The thin man carefully began to place the Eyes in the holes around the portal. A voice made him pause as he was about to place the last one into the portal.  
“Ray! Ray, stop right now!”  
Ray turned to see Burnie, the leader of Rooster Village, panting and holding a sword in his hand. The man looked haggard and had cuts and bruises and scrapes all over him. Ray frowned at Burnie.  
“What are you doing here?”asked Ray. “I thought you didn’t want to be part of this?”  
“I don’t,” Burnie snapped in irritation. “I don’t want you to do it either. You can’t fucking go to that damn place! It messes with people. Respawner or not, I just don’t think it is a good idea.”  
“Burnie,” Ray said, fitting the last Enderpearl into the portal, “I am not fighting the damn thing. I just want to see it. It won’t take that long. I’ll be back in no time.”  
They both watched as the portal flickered to life and Ray beamed.  
“Ray Narvaez Jr,” Burnie scolded. “Get away from that thing. Right. Fucking.Now.”  
“No. Burnie. Seriously. Calm the fuck down. If I get killed, I’ll just respawn. It’s not like you are never going to see me again.”  
With that, Ray jumped through the portal and Burnie was helpless to stop him. Ray opened his eyes, not remembering when he had shut them. This place was so quiet. Their was no sound at all.  
 _ **ROAR! __**_ ****  
“Alright,” Ray said, eyes catching sight of the dragon dive bombing the spot where he stood. “It is now too loud. I’ve seen it. I’m out.”  
Ray jumped off the platform, heading towards the painless death being absorbed into the void would cause. Only problem was, it didn’t happen. Ray was snatched out of the air by the dragon. He was now being held tightly in the dragon’s claws. Ray cried out in pain as one of the claws punctured his side. As he slowly started to bleed out, the hearts on his specs slowly began to drop. The dragon let go of Ray and the man was suddenly falling.  
Three more hearts disappeared from his health meter as Ray hit the ground. He now only had three hearts left. Ray stumbled to his feet and glanced around. He was surrounded by Endermen and in front of him was the Enderdragon’s altar. The Enderdragon landed on it and gazed at Ray. Ray backed up, uncertain. This wasn’t normal Enderdragon behavior. It didn’t toy with humans like this.  
Ray stood up to try and run again but the Enderdragon roared. Ray froze, watching as the dragon’s head titled back. There was the sound of it taking in a large breath before turning back to Ray and letting it out. Purple flames shot out at Ray. They consumed him before he even had a chance to move. Ray screamed in pain before he went completely numb and everything went red.


End file.
